


No, I Don't Have Daddy Issues

by sandpapersnowman (orphan_account)



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(except Peter totally has Daddy Issues and he gets it out of his system by jerking off thinking about Dr. Connors)</p>
<p>(also it's immediately explicit so watch out for that)</p><p> (tumblr mirror <a href="http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/27795511753">here</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, I Don't Have Daddy Issues

"C- _Curt_..."

He pressed his face deeper into his pillow, on his knees and drooling into the fabric. It's almost pathetic how he has to do this every night just to stand working with Dr. Connors in the evenings after school.

He pushed his fingers harder into himself, refusing to touch his cock until he's had enough time to imagine what Curt would do. Maybe he should have been thinking about Gwen, but this was harmless. She'd never know, Connors would never know, and this could all stay in his head while he rocked his hips back against his slick, lubed fingers.

He whimpered again, his middle finger finding his prostate and abusing it.

One of the last times he had done this, his mind had wondered to his father, and if he would have approved of his son wanting to fuck his work partner. In consequence, he had groaned 'Dad', and was ashamed of the sick wave of pleasure that coursed through him.

Would Dr. Connors let him say that, go along with that, let Peter call him Dad? He had accepted him so easily, taking him in like he was really his son, and telling him stories about he and his father in the lab. He had groaned when he suddenly wanted Dr. Connors--Curt--to love him, to touch him and call him 'son' and fill that hole in his heart, if only a little bit and if only for a short time.

He forced his fingers in again, his hips jerking forward.

" _Curt_..."

He carefully took his weight off of his free hand, burying his face in the mattress and stroking himself.

" _Dad_..."

His thighs were beginning to burn and his legs were cramping up, but he kept rolling his hips between his hands.

"Fuck, _Daddy_..."

He bit his lip harder, stroking himself desperately and pressing painfully into his prostate. He cursed one last time before giving one last open-mouthed moan into the mattress.

His strokes slowed, but only barely, and he knew his release was dripping onto his bedsheets.

When he could no longer hold himself up, he rolled to his side, avoiding the mess he'd made that he knew he'd have to clean up soon.

He laid there panting until he could catch his breath, his body still occasionally shuddering. He considered for a moment actually trying to bed Dr. Connors, but like every other night, he talked himself out of it as he fell asleep.

He forgot to clean his bedsheets and woke up stuck to his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> written literally on the ride home from watching the movie, on my ipod. also holds a special place in my heart for being the first fic i ever posted on my main tumblr account :')  
> second chapter is in progress, and will be up... eventually.


End file.
